


Love in Stohess District (Eren x Annie Smut)

by CurioShittii



Series: Shingeki no Kyojin Fan Fictions [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Sex, Titan Shifters, Titans, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurioShittii/pseuds/CurioShittii
Summary: The Female - titan has been discovered and needs to be subdued immediately. It is up to Eren and his friends to capture Annie at all costs but Eren's feelings for Annie gets in the way and makes him feel... Horny?





	Love in Stohess District (Eren x Annie Smut)

\---------- Raid on Stohess District ----------

 

ANNIE

 

“Eren, what are you thinking?”

Annie was calculating Eren. She was thinking of what Eren might do, what Eren is devising.

“I taught you everything you know about hand to hand combat. Let’s see you try me.”

Eren suddenly charged his super sexy Titan to Annie. Eren tried an uppercut but Annie blocked it off in an instant with a hardened kick. Eren suddenly grabs Annie’s leg and suddenly throws her angrily.

“AH! YOU MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLE! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” Annie thinks.

Eren charges at Annie, but Annie runs off.

“I have to get to the plaza. The Survey Corps should not be able to use their 3D Maneuver Gear over there.”

Annie looks behind her back and sees Eren who hungrily chases at her. Hungry for her pussy. Her Titan pussy.

Annie suddenly sees images of her past when she was still a kid with her father.

“Annie,” Her father starts

“The whole world might hate you but your father will always be here for you.” says her father

Eren tries to grab hold of Annie but Annie packs a powerful punch on his beautiful face.

“I have to escape this hell hole. I can’t risk anything. I have to see my father again.”

Annie then runs off. She runs off to the walls.

“I have to escape. He’s worthless. Eren is worthless.”

 

 

 

 

 

EREN

 

“I will fucking kill the titans. I WILL KILL THEM ALL!”

Eren then transforms into a powerful titan with a very long dick.

...

Longer than your life.

...

Eren chases after Annie who desperately tries to climb the walls and obviously succeeding at it.

“NO! I WILL FUCKING FUCK YOU! YOU CAN’T ESCAPE!”

Suddenly, Mikasa comes in a cuts Annie’s hands. Making her fall back to the ground.

“YES! MIKASA I FUCKING LOVE YOU! YOU’RE SO AWESOME!”

Eren then get on top Annie and inserts his dick on Annie’s ass. They were having sex in front of the Survey Corps and the Military Police!

Eren grabs Annie’s humongous titan boobies and squeezes it while he continues to fuck Annie hardly.

“RAAAAAAAAGHHHH!! RAAAAAAGGGGHHH!!!” Annie screams which shakes the Earth to its core.

Eren goes even faster which hurts Annie’s ass and body.

“Fuck, I’m about to shoot.” Eren says inside his titan.

“RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!!!” Annie screams even louder. Both pleasured and hurt.

“I’M GOING TO SHOOT!”

Eren plucks out his huge dick and shoots sticky cum everywhere, making a huge mess all over Stohess.

“Let’s not get carried away. The plan is to capture the Female – titan at all costs. It’s time to give this bitch a bite.”

Eren then uses his mouth at Annie’s nape and snatches her out of that titan of hers. Before Eren could even react, He saw Annie’s face, crying, a tear on her cheek.

Annie reacts, making a crystal form around her body, enclosing her in it.

“THIS BITCH! WHY IS SHE DOING THIS?!”

Eren then gets out of her titan body and sees Annie. She’s all bundled up in that crystal of hers.

 

\------------------ END --------------------

 


End file.
